User blog:FloralLungs/Wick Timeline THUS FAR!
we know, blah blah blah. Some inaccuracies to follow. My stomach hurts. EDIT AT THE BOTTOM! - Mary and John marry (presuming they married BEFORE procreation) - Either before or after the marriage, Mary and John live on Mount Todd, either inside or on the outskirts of Pine Creek. - 1910, Benny is born. - (Presuming the twins are younger than Benny and older than Caleb) Between 1911-1914, Mary has an affair with an unknown person (presumably the pastor) and gives birth to two boys, Tim and Tom. During this time Tom contracts polio and Tim potentially has asthma. The leg brace + journal imply that hospital records may have existed (Mary "brought the devil" to James' doorstep. Did she bring the twins or just Tom? Exorcism was performed. Could Mary have tried to 'save' Tom? Could the hospital bills been covered by James? He pays and she keeps quiet about the twin's heritage?). Judging by the Rattle's audio, John was present during the twin's earlier years. The rattle itself was implied to be brought back after WWI however. If they were born AFTER WWI, they would be younger than Lillian. - During their upbringing, Mary showed signs of stress and deterioration. Praying to wash away her sin. Was her sin the twins? Note: A demonic snarl is audible at the end here. It is evident that something was lurking near the family home. - The Twins were implied to be changelings. The cot under the bridge and the baby crying in the well MAY imply that the 'real' Tom was discarded in the well. Though this poses the question of why the 'real' Tom doesnt haunt alongside the changeling Tom. There is a LOT of baby symbolism around Tom (Cot, potentially the well baby, inability to talk, rattle, Baby audio) - July 1914. The first World War has been declared. - 1915, Caleb is born. Presuming he is John's, John did not leave to go to war just yet. Caleb's journal page on Baba Yaga implies that his birth may have been assisted by a witch. This page also denotes John's absence at the time as well as potential abuse he underwent. The abuse however is uncomfirmed. Due to his high performance, kempt appearance and an implication of a Sport's Day (which Mary would have most likely attended), it's uncertain if he was also abused. I'm spittin game here. Also, if the birth was assisted by a witch, was John actually at war during this time? - At some point, a cult of sorts was formed/active within the woodlands. - Each year, Benny attends the Pine Creek Summer Camp alongside Robert Edwards (RE is a reclusive bus driver. Judging by the place for buses to park, it's implied that he drove Benny there as well as may have frequently spoken to him.) At some point, Benny received his mother's lantern. As both are religious fanatics, could this imply both of them were close? - At some point, Robert murdered two innocent girls, though their remains are left to be found. Likewise, their spirits aren't shown like the Weavers. - February 1918, Lieutenant John returns from war heavily disfigured after serving in Ypes (receives Silver War Badge). It's possible he came home with a European baby rattle - gifted to Tom. His gas mask going to Tim. Could this have sparked Tim's interest in masks? Or did he already hold the interest, thus encouraging John to give him the mask in an attempt to bond with him? During this time, John was rarely seen outside. If the twins were shut away from the world, could he have formed an understanding of them at this point? (Ben is 8, the Twins are between 7-4 , Cal is 3) - 1919, the last Weaver and only girl, Lillian, is born. - The Weavers are frequent church goers (implied Catholic), but are otherwise unseen and unknown to the public. Benny is noted for his religion. Caleb is known for his athletic abilities. Lillian is described as 'lively', 'precocious' and 'mischievous'. - At some point, the photo evidence was taken. Due to the dress code of the children, it is safe to presume this was around/on Halloween. Interesting that the twins are present. - Twins go missing at this point. Ben preaches about 'Twin brothers stolen in their sleep by the devil' and fears they will return for him. Tim's lines imply they were locked out of the house by Mary and that Tim is relying on John to help them. Tim also remarks on how cold it is (this is backed up by the news article describing the conditions as 'winter'). They are implied to be locked out at night time, where the temperature drops. This is when they are 'stolen'. Could Mary have listened to James "casting out the changelings" and arranged that he collects them to destroy? Tim's knife is found by the campfire, something which Marceo notes to be a place rich with backstory - particularly UNUSUAL backstory. Judging Tim's quote, were the twins killed here? And did Tim die first trying to protect his brother? On TBubs marked map of places their bodies may be, there is a cross VERY close to the campfire. Tim's corpse? - Ultimately, Benny is informed that the twins were stolen at night by the devil, and continued to preach this. Interestingly, he fears they'll return for him. Could Benny have done something to these boys to make them spiteful of him? (at 5AM, approaching Benny is almost always met with Tim appearing. Strange he'd defend him after?). Maybe Mary/James were scaring Benny into silence/submission? Were they killed near/after Halloween? Would explain Tom's appearance. - Caleb is warned by John that "Cal may be strong and fast but none of them can outrun this" What is 'this'? - In a short span of time, other Weaver children go missing. Lillian is implied to die in the well, Caleb was implied to be buried alive, and Benny... Maybe hypothermia? Either way, the children soon perish. Lillian also notes about being punished for playing with gypsies in the woods. The cult? - (HEADCANON) Did the children die in this order? Tim > Tom > Caleb > Lillian (who possibly buried Cal) > Benny ? - Something occurs for John to discover Mary's affair. As a result, John hangs himself in the wooden shed. This is implied to be AFTER the children die. I doubt John would leave the poor kids alone with such a woman. - Eventually, the angered spirits of Tim and Tom return for pastor James. Alone, James preaches and prays. A strange dark green figure appears and (for a lack of better terms) completely 'trashes' the place. Noteworthy, but this shadowy being looks similar to John's residual haunting and is the only inactive Weaver spirit. Tim calmly walks towards him as an erratic Tom teleports and chokes him. Could Tim be giving Tom the honours to give his brother closure? Also, choking may imply that James choked Tom. Would explain his funky neck. Afterwards, the church is burned down to ashes. The greenish hue of the Shadow Being occurs in many places. Is green an important colour? - Between Halloween of 1923 and 2nd June 1924, the children are murdered. - At some point, the family home was burned down - perhaps by Lillian? Mary failed to leave and made no attempt. "Your house is on fire and your children are gone". Is her home hell? - On the 4th of June, the fire makes it to the newspapers after Robert reports it early Tuesday (2nd). During this time, only FIVE Weaver members are mentioned, making no references to twins. James (the 'family friend' - yeah, I bet he was... SALT) aids the police in the matter. Robert tells his nephew/great nephew, Old Man Edwards, that the fire was 'no accident'. - 5 graves are made for the Weavers and candles are placed for the missing children. Mary was said to sit by candlelight. - 20 years after the Weaver fire, Early Tuesday morning, Robert is trialed for the murders of the 2 girls who's remains are also not found. Is the 2nd of June important? Is TUESDAY important? Was Robert associated with the cult in anyway, and that's where the bodies may be? - At some point, the camp was shut down after too many children went missing AND the bears in the area were wiped to extinction. Potentially, the game 'Wick' was first coming into light (pun intended). - Random, but the pastor mentions taking with 'him' seven other spirits more wicked than 'himself'. 5 Weaver kids and 2 parents make 7. 5 kids and 2 players (Sam/TBub) make 7. 5 kids and 1 player (Sam) make 6, considering TBub wasnt welcomed. What happens when 7 reunite? (What is bon backwards?) - Eventually, Old Man Edwards claimed the Weaver property OR lives very close. (Think of that crazy man who lives near the abandoned asylum and scares off trespassers. Btw he actually went to run over a youtuber on cam and nearly broke his camera.) Edwards was safe. Did the kids not mind him or...? - 2014 Halloween, TBub played Wick. It's implied he frequently visited the area (Tim: "You came back") for research. He perished after being pursued outside the Weaver property. Angered them. Does the game bother the kids? - The kids kill anyone who enter the woods at night. Namely other kids. Tim is even implied to drag off TBubs corpse. Where are the bodies being hidden? Why? Are the kids lonely? Are the kills necessary? Or is it simply a 'game' or 'revenge'? - 2015. Sam plays Wick. Something about him is special to the kids. Even though he is killed, he is openly welcomed to join them. This shows the kids in a normal, tragic and innocent light. What is special about Sam? - The kids souls wander the Earth. Bound. Trapped. This means that 1) they actually have souls, 2) That they aren't taken by a demon. Mary's ghost is similar to the kids. Similar to the White Lady Ghost IRL (trapped for infidelity). John's ghost is residual. Is he at rest somewhat? Pastor is God knows where, probs hell. What's missing? Akemi and I theorise that the church was burned down and the pastor killed whilst the other kids were alive. Why? Well, Benny mentions that the twins were stolen and feared theyd come back for him. Firstly, this implies that Benny must have done something to piss them off. There's no way (out) that he'd fear them coming back otherwise. Unless James/Mary drilled it in his head that if he went astray, they'd come for him. OR perhaps Benny witnessed or helped rid the twins, this is unlikely however. Also, Benny's cross quote is a prayer, and he's walking around scared. You usually pray to ward off evil spirits. But if there was a local church... Why didn't he take residence there? Well you can't if it ceases to exist. So... I think the twins committed this act first. And maybe... They could have claimed Benny. But for them to seemingly get along now wouldn't support that. Regards. Category:Blog posts